Just One of Those Days
by dagan
Summary: Draco meets Mary, but Mary isn't what he expects.


Title:: Just One of Those Days  
  
Series:: Of Greater Things to Come  
  
Author:: dagan  
  
Summary:: Draco meets Mary, but Mary isn't what he expects.  
  
A/N:: This'll be long, so if my notes bore you, then just skip to the story. I started this sometime before Christmas break. Then I got bored with this part, so I started part two. Same thing happened, so I started part three. Then I abandoned the idea. Then, sometime in February, my beta asked me about it. I told her what had happened and she got mad, mainly because she has a cameo in part two. Well, she got me thinking, and I started the rework the icky parts and voila! So review and tell me if you think I should continue reworking part two.  
  
Oh, I should explain the story a little. It's comprised of mini-dialogues, like 'Postcards from Egypt' by Khirsah. When it isn't dialogue, the point of view is third-person omniscient. Occasionally I switch to some other POV, but the change isn't drastic. Just it annoys my beta, Maid Marian to no end. Eh. Gives me something to do in Driver's Ed [Note to any Americans: I promise to warn you when I get my license. I'm afraid my classroom training includes more of writing fic than listening.]  
  
BTW: This isn't a Mary Sue, nor something overly clichéd. Mary isn't very like when she reaches Hogwarts, mentions Harry, but he isn't "Ohmigawd, she's hot." and only Draco falls head over heels, and then he mucks things up. So, basically this isn't a cliché.  
  
~.~  
  
Draco sighed as he wearily made his way up to his hotel room. Arriving late to the first day in a week long youth group convention, he was in no mood for anything. That's exactly why he freaked when he found a sleeping body on his bed.  
  
"Oh, you Drake-o?" a sleep-altered voice asked.  
  
"Dra-co," he corrected.  
  
"Oh. I get bed."  
  
"Where do I get to sleep, then?"  
  
"Chair, floor... lemme guess? Puppy-face, right? Fine, climb aboard." the figure mumbled as it parted the covers on the bed. As Draco slid under the blankets, the voice continued. "These are my covers, those are yours. If anyone wants-slash-needs me between now and me being conscious, yes, I am Maury Powers. G'night."  
  
With that, both people fell asleep.  
  
~.~  
  
"Geesh, you slept late." a voice called from the shower. Draco drowsily propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed the small room. In one corner was an armchair with an ugly tan suitcase, covered in huge navy blue, aqua, avocado green, and brown flowers. His own lay on the floor, a decent brown leather one. A small armoire stood near the chair. The bed took up the majority of the room. Draco's eyes wandered to the partially opened bathroom door. The figure of the other guy in the room was greatly distorted by the shower curtain. 'Why,' Draco thought. 'It looks as though he has boobs!'  
  
"Umm... if you're looking in the bathroom now, and I know you are, I'd advise you closed your eyes or something of that sort." the voice suggested as the water stopped flowing from the tap.  
  
The word 'why' was on Draco's lips when out of the shower stepped a... girl?!? dressed only in a towel.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Female?" he... no, she offered as she partially closed the door. Draco could only nod.   
  
"Registration screwed big time. They thought I said 'Maury' instead of 'Mary'. Honestly, I get mistaken for a guy all the time. This is the first actual time I'm playing the part."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Am I still here? 'Cause guys get a cheaper rate, for some reason, damn sexist pigs. Besides, everything for me is under the name 'Maury'. Plus, you were almost a no-show last night, so I thought this would be my room, alone." Mary began to close the door all the way. "I need to dress." she explained.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "Why did you offer to sleep with me last night?"  
  
"Well, no offense, but I thought only a gay guy would take me up on the offer, since I'm a guy and all. Put guy in little hand quotes." she answered.  
  
"How come you can sleep with me without guilt, but I can't see you dress?" he asked, trying to hide his rather large and still rapidly growing erection.  
  
"Cheeky, aren't we? 'Cause we didn't do anything last night." she responded, opening the door and stepping out of the small bath. "Now, I suggest you shower or dress or whatever before you're late again."  
  
Draco responded by pulling a pair of jeans out of his suitcase. He glanced over in Mary's direction and saw for the first time who his room mate really was. She wasn't very tall, but not really short, though. Her hair was cut rather short, but she was obviously growing it out since it looked kinda unkempt. Her outfit was simple and unisex, but Mary had given a slightly girlie flair. Noticing Draco's questioning looks, she said "I always dress like this." Turning to face him, she added coyishly "I notice you like what you see.", gesturing to the large throbbing lump stuffed in Draco's pants. "C'mon. I'm hungry and refuse to miss breakfast."  
  
"Coming, Ma..." he answered half heartedly.  
  
"Maury. Ya know," she said. "I once had a teacher call me 'Marty' on the first day. Almost as embarrassing as this now." Grinning, she added "At least no one will think I'm gay!"  
  
'Stupid whore.' Draco grumbled to himself. 'If she's so stupid, then why are you so attracted to here?' his voice of reason spoke up. 'Shaddup.' With that, a very horny Draco Malfoy followed the very lovely (in his opinion, of course) Mary 'Maury' Powers.  
  
~.~   
  
"Here." Mary stated as she tossed Draco a small brown, rectangular bag. He sniffed it. 'Mmmm... smells like chocolate.' he thought.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of someone seeing you act, well... like a girl?" he asked, knowing a normal guy wouldn't be handing out brown bags, unless they were a druggie.  
  
Mary smiled. "Spell. To anyone else, I look like a guy. To you, and when I look in the mirror, we see the real me. Try one." she added, ripping open her bag and popping a handful of the pill shapes in her mouth.  
  
Feeling like an idiot, Draco had to ask "What are they?"  
  
"M&M's." Glancing at Draco, she asked "You *don't* *know* what M&M's are?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You're a pureblood, aren't you.  
  
He nodded and carefully nibbled on one of the brightly hued pills. It *was* chocolate!  
  
"These are good! What are they again?"  
  
"M&M's. Just one of the many joys of being a half-blood."  
  
"You're a half-blood?"  
  
Mary emptied the bag off chocolate... M&M's in her mouth before she continued. "Yeah. Actually, my mom's a pureblood, and my dad's a half-blood, so, technically, I'm a three-quarters blood."  
  
Draco grinned at her slight joke. He'd never felt this way around anyone. Mary spoke her mind, and seemed to enjoy Draco's company as much as he enjoyed hers. Stepping out of the lift, they made their way to a table where schedules were being handed out. Mary compared both of theirs at the breakfast table.  
  
"Figures. Same room, same schedule. Two morning sessions, saints and today and the living faith, lunch, and an afternoon session, putting the 'you' in youth group. Rest of the day's free till dinner. After that, evening worship. So," she rambled, attacking her cereal with vigor. "Tell me about your school."  
  
Draco thought, spoon poised above his own bowl of ever-so-healthy coco puffs. "Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It's big. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin. Majority of it's graduates become dark wizards. Voldemort was in it." He looked up expectantly at Mary's face. Her expression hadn't changed. "I have no real friends. You're probably my first. I get okay marks. What about yours?"  
  
"Monroe. It's a small, exclusive private school in the States. I've gone there all my life. When we moved to England, my mom decided to keep me there and I come home over summer break. I see my family three months in a year. The classes are long and boring, rather redundant, too. I'd give anything to transfer to Hogwarts. I may try now that I actually know someone." Mary grinned at Draco. "C'mon, we'll be late to class. I like saints."  
  
~.~  
  
"I can't believe we actually have homework!" Draco moaned.  
  
"It's easy, Draco. Who's your saint? Mine's Didier, 'cause his saint day is my birthday."  
  
"I don't have one. There's no Saint Draco--"  
  
"Well, there's Drausius," Mary commented, looking in a thick book entitled 'Saints Preserve Us!'. "And Drogo. He's the patron invoked against hernias."  
  
"This isn't funny! I need a saint to report on by Friday!"  
  
"How about George? He's patron of England, and... ooh! He's usually depicted... umm... slayingadragon. Your name means dragon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not choosing George. Is there any others, maybe the patron of drastic good looks?"  
  
"Hey! Here's a good one for you!" Mary giggled, handing Draco the book. He read:  
  
'Vitus- June 15  
Invoked against oversleeping'  
  
"That's not funny." he said, handing Mary back her book.  
  
"Do you have any better idea? C'mon, we'll be late for Living Faith. Help us, oh Saint Vitus!!"  
  
"You're not funny." he mumbled.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
  
~.~  
  
"That's has got to be the most boring class I've ever sat through."  
  
"Not even classes at Monroe are that boring?"  
  
Mary turned to face Draco. Smiling, she said "Naw. At Monroe, someone always falls asleep and we get to wake him up by doing some, well, nasty surprises, heh heh."  
  
"Umm... you haven't--"  
  
"You'd know. Believe, you'd know if I've done something to you."  
  
Draco grinned. "C'mon, 'Maury', we'll be late for lunch! We wouldn't want to invoke Saint Vitus."  
  
Mary started to jog to the dining room. Sitting at a booth in a corner, they discussed plans for after their last class of the day.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get shopping. I need batteries for my discman."  
  
"Discman?"  
  
"You don't... oh, right. It's a small battery-operated device that 'reads' plastic discs called CDs. On the CD is a code. When the code is 'read' by the laser in the CD player, or discman, it plays music. Anyway, you *need* to hear Green Day. Weird Sisters are pale in comparison."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Mary sighed. "I never said *I* understood the technology. Hurry up; I see some salami with my name on it."  
  
~.~  
  
"I think Living Faith has a new contender for being the most boring." Mary stated as she walked out of a woman's room near the lobby. She'd wanted to change shirts before they went shopping, so now her body was clad in the same-as-earlier pair of almost blue-white flairs, a tiny blue top with a lighter blue dragon and a thermal shirt beneath the dragon one, white with blue snowflakes. Draco was amazed by the outfit. He'd never seen a girl actually dress like this, only in Pansy's Muggle fashion magazines. All he could manage was a weak "Wow."  
  
Mary laughed. "You've never seen a girl dress like this, have you. It's dreadful popular in the States."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, with me at least. First we need to hit a Superdrug for batteries and then we can do whatever."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Good, 'cause I see a Superdrug."  
  
~.~  
  
"That looks disgusting!"  
  
"What, it's popcorn."  
  
Draco pinched a piece of the fluffy whiteness out of Mary's bag. He'd learned Mary marched to a very different beat. "But this is cowfood."  
  
"Try it." She shoved another handful into her mouth. "While it's hot."  
  
Slowly, he put the piece between his fingers into his mouth. Even slower, he closed his mouth and chewed. It was like solid air, tinted with butter. "Okay, so it's moderately good."  
  
"Moderately?" She snorted. "Draco, this is handful food. It tastes better in mass consumption. As does..." Her voice dropped as she began to rummage in a small purse. She triumphantly pulled out a black square, about two centimeters thick. It was covered in several tiny buttons. "Green Day!" Mary pressed one and the lid popped open. She stuck in a gold disk emblazoned with a mushroom cloud and an airplane. After adjusting the volume and getting the 'damn thing to play', music started. Mary sang along, loudly and slightly off-key.   
  
"Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothin' and everythin' all at once..." Draco thought the music was as odd as Mary, but it suited her well. Smiling at Mary's bad rendition of the song, complete with dancing, some of the ice that encased Draco's heart started to melt. For the poetically impaired, Draco started to fall in love.  
  
~.~  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Draco spun around to look at the colorful flyer Mary was pointing at. "A dance." he stated dully.   
  
"Yeah, a dance!" She turned to face Draco. "I love to dance!" Smiling, she continued. "We should go together... dance the night away... do the nasty..." Her grin turned malicious as Draco turned several shades redder than considered normal.  
  
~.~  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Mary smiled.  
  
"Thank you for joining me." Draco replied.  
  
They both sat on the bed and faced each other.  
  
"I suppose we should get to sleep, since we have church tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Neither of the two made to get up and undress.  
  
"Ahhh... Mary? Umm... I need to tell you something." Draco stammered. "Something... big."   
  
"Big," she repeated.  
  
He took her hand in his. It was large for a girl, but still smaller than his own. Squeezing it, he thought hard for the right words. 'Aww... screw it.' With that, he leaned over and kissed Mary.  
  
They stayed in lip-lock for a long time, slowly changing positions so they could be more comfortable. When they finally broke apart, Draco's eyes glimmered with determination; Mary's with desire. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled their faces together for a second time. An interesting thought struck Draco, and he shared it with Mary as they came apart.  
  
"Did you know you're the first girl I've ever kissed?"  
  
"Enjoying yourself, then?" Mary asked, smiling.  
  
"Immensely." With that, he initiated another kiss, this time introducing his tongue into her mouth. She accepted this readily. He pulled her closer and slowly they sunk down to the level of the bed. Rubbing her back as their tongues intertwined, he found the very short zipper to her dress. One tug and the beautiful black dress would be off. Just one tug...  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mary asked as Draco drew her closer and showered her face in tiny kisses.  
  
"No, I've just had a long day." Draco lied. He daren't tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Oh,..." Her face fell as she analyzed what he'd just said. "Well, I'm gonna get into my pajamas, then." She lingered in Draco's arms for a few seconds more before finally getting off the bed. As she took off the dress, she started to sing Muggle music. Draco recognized it as Green Day from her many attempts to get him to like the music she called ska.  
  
"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go." She sang slowly and deliberately, so Draco could hear every word, every hidden message. "So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time." She turned to face Draco, who was still laying on the bed. She spoke the next few lines. "It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life, Draco Malfoy."  
  
~.~  
  
Draco was still lying in bed alone. He hadn't bothered to undress so he was still clad in a tuxedo shirt and pants. He was nearly asleep, but was still debating whether he should try and comfort Mary, who was in the bathroom, having 'girl time', as she referred to it. Draco decided against talking to her; she often kept her feelings private, and was probably in one of those moods. That's why Draco was so surprised when he felt the sudden extra weight on top of him. It was Mary, barely covered in a filmy dressing gown Draco had never seen before. Before he could say anything, not a sound, her mouth was on his. The intensity about the kiss, the intensity surrounding her was much greater than before. It engulfed Draco, and any inhibitions he had before simply disappeared. Stifling a slight moan, Mary shifted her weight and began to unbutton Draco's shirt. Giving him one last passionate kiss on the lips, hers went and explored the rest of Draco's upper torso. She paused to suck carefully on his nipples, before continuing downward. When she reached the itchy wool of his pants began to retrace her steps back upwards. She didn't even consider his groin; she reasoned this was his first time, and it'd be better to not corrupt his innocent soul all at once.   
  
"I be evil, I daresay." She smiled before kissing him again. Laughing afterwards, she continued to speak. "I just needed to give you a reason to come home with me."  
  
Draco leaned up to kiss her again. "Reason dually noted."  
  
She responded by kissing the very tip of his nose. "Let me slip into something more comfortable." She rose of his slight body and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Mary shook her head, smiling to herself. "Vitus, please help Draco realize one day that there are magical instruments called clocks. Clocks on night stands. Clock on night stands that read 6:30. Clocks that read 6:30 in the morning. Thank you, Vitus."  
  
~*~  
  
Mary was flirty as they made their way down to church. She'd decided against the disguise spell again since there were so many people, no one would notice another. She celebrated being herself by dancing.  
  
Draco watched in amusement before curiosity took over. "What *are* you doing, Mary?"  
  
"Dancing to Ricky Martin. C'mon; your life is craving the Latino beat." She grabbed his hands, pulling him into a very simplified version of the salsa. She didn't sing or hum any tune; rather, she danced to the music in her head. And that was Mary.  
  
"Promise you'll come and visit me?" Her deep, soulful eyes looked into his own clear eyes.  
  
"Promise."  
  
She smiled wide as she stopped dancing and dragged Draco towards the small room aptly labeled 'church'. "Good, because there's a friend I want you to meet..."  
  
~.~  
  
FINISHED!! Finally, finally finished!! It has taken me nearly three months to finish just part one!! Mind you, my laptop sucks, so I went from having no 'c' and no 'j' to no 'enter', no 'i', and no 'u'. Even now, the damn thing is half open and I'm using [ for 'u's and + for 'i's. But, you know what? I am FINISHED!!!   
  
Now that I'm done being weird, in part two is where we meet Mary's, er, *charming* best friend. And the zoo near my house. And the monkey house. And maybe even goat island. But, you'll meet Mary's best friend!!  



End file.
